Little Moments
by ggfan10
Summary: A series of oneshots about our favorite Upper East Siders and their families. Chuck/Blair-centric futurefic. Semi AU. Other pairings include Dan/Serena, Nate/Juliet and Bart/Lily.
1. Trouble

**I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but hopefully this oneshot sort of makes up for that. I've had this written for a while so I thought I would finally post it.**

**Pairings: mostly Chuck/Blair, but also Dan/Serena and Nate/Juliet. This is AU in some aspects. Bart didn't die and is still married to Lily, meaning she never married Rufus. Juliet isn't trying to take Serena down, she's simply a woman Nate met through work and married. Serena and Nate were together, then they broke up and Serena ended up getting back together with and eventually marrying Dan. Chuck and Blair are also married and have three kids.**

* * *

"Happy New Year Mom!" Blair called out cheerfully as she stepped out of the elevator and into the Rose penthouse, carrying a two-year-old Ebony. Chuck followed close behind with six-year-old Chloe and nine-year-old Alexander.

Eleanor immediately lit up when she saw her grandchildren, rushing over to give them welcoming hugs. "Alexander, Chloe," she gushed, pulling each of them into hugs, one-by-one. Alex hugged her back politely, relieved when she finally let go, then Chloe threw her arms around her grandmother happily.

"Hi Grandma!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year to the both of you," Eleanor responded with a smile. She then turned to Blair, kissing her on the cheek, "Hello dear, how are you?"

"I'm good," she responded, as her mother removed Ebony from her arms.

"Eleanor," Chuck addressed his mother-in-law politely, giving Alex a knowing pat on the back. He knew that his son was less than thrilled to have to spend New Years Eve with his family. He had wanted to spend the holiday at his friend's parents' New Years Eve party, but Blair had insisted that he attend Eleanor's party with them. She knew that she wouldn't have heard the end of it from her mother if they had showed up with one less child than expected.

"Chuck," she nodded, shifting a restless Ebony in her arms. She gestured to the group of kids that had congregated not too far away and told Alex and Chloe, "Run along and play with the other children you two." She then rushed over to show her youngest grand daughter off to one of her friends, who had just arrived.

"Okay!" Chloe replied with a big smile, immediately skipping over to the group of kids. The six-year-old was already very outgoing and bubbly and never had a problem making friends wherever she went.

Alexander was a different story. He wasn't exactly shy, but he was comfortable in his own group of friends and didn't like to interact with outsiders. "Do I have to?" he asked, looking up at his father with a pleading look.

"Well you don't _have_ to," Chuck told his son. "But it looks like there's a view cool kids over there."

Alex just shook his head with a chuckle and repeated, "Cool kids? Really Dad?"

He shot him a playful glare. "You know what? I changed my mind," he started with a smirk. "You _do_ have to go over there," he told him, gesturing to the group of kids.

"But-" he tried to protest.

"Go on," Chuck interjected, giving Alex a gentle push in the direction of the kids, who were now looking over at him expectantly. "Go find a pretty girl to kiss at midnight," he instructed, giving his son a wink.

"Chuck," Blair scolded him with a disapproving look, as Alex reluctantly made his way over to the other children. "He's nine. I'd prefer it if you waited a little longer to corrupt our son."

"I had kissed a girl by the time I was his age," he pointed out. "Besides, hadn't you already kissed Nathaniel by then?"

"For your information, I was eleven when I kissed Nate," she corrected him, looking into the group of people around them for where Eleanor had taken Ebony. "Anyway, this isn't us we're talking about, it's Alex. He can start kissing girls when he's ready."

Chuck turned to see what their eldest two children were up to, smirking at what he saw. He gestured to his son and remarked, "Well, it looks like he's just about ready now." Blair gave her husband a surprised look, before turning to see Alex talking with a little dark-haired girl who looked to be about his age. From what Chuck and Blair could see, the two were being quite shy towards one another, but they were talking nevertheless. "Our baby's growing up," he commented, putting his arm around his wife.

"Too fast," Blair added with a sad smile.

He shook his head in amusement, "Of course he goes for the brunette."

She smiled, before grabbing his hand and leading him away, to give Alex some privacy. "So, what about you?" she asked, once they had stopped walking. "Are you going to find a pretty girl to kiss at midnight?"

"I'm still making my selection actually," Chuck retorted with a smirk, pretending to scan the room for women. "There are so many tempting options-"

He was cut off by his wife's hand slapping him on the shoulder. "You'd better be kissing me at midnight Bass," Blair said, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit and pulling him closer to her.

"Don't you worry," he responded, leaning towards her so their lips were almost touching. He lowered his voice and added, "You're always going to be the one I kiss at midnight."

Blair smirked and was about to lean in for a kiss when somebody cleared their throat, causing her and Chuck to break apart. They looked up to see Serena and Dan standing a few feet away with their six-year-old son, Thomas. For some reason, Ebony was in Serena's arms. "I was instructed by Eleanor to return this to you," she explained, handing the toddler over to her father. "Apparently she can only handle her grand daughter in small doses."

"That's okay, she can spend some time with us. Right Ebony?" Chuck said, looking down at his youngest daughter, who had rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's tired," Blair commented, brushing her daughter's hair out of her face. "Someone's going to be going to b-e-d soon." She turned to Serena and Dan, "How are you guys?"

"We're great," Serena responded enthusiastically, kissing her friend on the cheek. "Happy New Year by the way."

"Happy New Year Chuck," Dan spoke up, extending his hand towards him.

Chuck took his hand and shook it, "You too Humphrey." He looked down to the little boy standing next to Dan with a small smile, "Hi Tom, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Thomas replied softly.

"Thomas sweetie," Blair started. "Why don't you go find Chloe? I'm sure she'll be excited to see you." Ever since she and Serena had found out that they were having their babies within three months of each other, they had their hearts set on their kids becoming an item some day. Chloe and Thomas had been having playdates since before they could walk and had practically grown up together. The two had completely different personalities; Chloe was outgoing and social, whereas Thomas was extremely shy.

"Go on Tom," Dan encouraged him. "Your girlfriend's waiting for you."

"She's not my girlfriend," he responded.

"Not yet anyway," Blair interjected, sharing an excited smile with Serena. Once Thomas had joined the rest of the kids, she took Ebony from Chuck and went and sat on the living room couch with Serena so they could catch up. "You didn't bring the baby tonight?" she asked, referring to Serena and Dan's other son, Christopher, who had just turned one.

"Nope, he's at home with the nanny," she replied, reaching over to play with Ebony's dark brown curls. The toddler was snuggled against her mother's chest, apparently not feeling like being too social that night. "I just thought it would be too difficult with all the people and everything. I honestly don't know how you and Chuck bring all three of your kids with you."

"Well Alex can occupy himself now and Chloe's always playing with the other kids so we barely even see her," Blair explained, looking down at Ebony. "So it's just this little one that needs our attention."

"Oh God," Serena commented with a roll of her eyes.

"What?"

"It's Nate and _Juliet_," she responded, saying Nate's wife's name in a mocking tone. Like Chuck, Serena had never liked Juliet. Blair couldn't work out whether she just didn't like the woman, or if it was some leftover jealousy she was feeling considering Juliet was married to her ex-boyfriend. Blair tried to remain neutral in Serena and Juliet's little feud, considering that she liked Juliet a lot and considered her to be one of her closest friends.

Blair turned to see Nate and Juliet exiting the elevator and greeting Eleanor and Cyrus. She turned back to her friend, "Serena, be nice."

"That dress makes her look fat," Serena commented, taking a sip of her champagne. She knew it was a petty comment, but it made her feel better.

"She's eight months pregnant," Blair chuckled.

"I know," she grumbled. "I just can't stand the woman."

"Really? I would never have guessed," she retorted sarcastically, nudging her playfully.

"Oh great, they're coming over here," Serena groaned, drinking the remaining champagne from her glass. Blair just smiled in amusement as Ebony slid off her lap, having started to become a little restless.

"Happy New Year!" Nate greeted them excitedly as he and Juliet approached them, hand-in-hand.

"Hey you guys," Juliet added happily.

"Happy New Year to you too," Blair replied with a smile.

"Unco Nate!" Ebony exclaimed, throwing her arms around Nate's leg.

He chuckled, picking the grinning toddler up, "Hey Ebs, how's it going?"

"What did I say about calling her that?" Blair warned him with a glare.

"Sorry," Nate replied, rolling his eyes. "Ebony."

Serena gestured to Juliet's rounded stomach and commented, "Not long now until you two will have one of these."

She beamed, rubbing her stomach affectionately, "I can't wait! We're so excited, aren't we baby?" She looked to Nate and they shared a smile.

"Very," he agreed, setting Ebony back down near Blair. "Where's Chuck and Dan?"

"At the bar," Blair told him. "Hopefully my darling husband is bringing me a drink."

Nate just nodded, "I'm sure he's right on it. Excuse me ladies." He kissed Juliet on the cheek, before making his way over to Chuck and Dan.

Juliet sat down beside Blair and started, "So Blair, I really need some baby advice. My due date is so close now and I don't know anything about taking care of a baby." Serena rolled her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

Across the room, Alexander was still talking with the girl he had just met. He had discovered that her name was Emily. She was new in town and was starting at his school after Winter break. "So," he started awkwardly. "Uh...maybe I can get you a drink?"

"That would be nice," Emily responded with a smile, smoothing down her pink dress. "Lemonade please."

"Oh-okay," Alex replied, giving her a smile, before turning and making his way to where his father, Uncle Dan and Uncle Nate were standing at the bar. He tapped Chuck on the arm, "Dad."

He looked to his son, "Alex. How's it going with that girl?"

"What girl?" Dan inquired curiously.

"Apparently my son is becoming quite the ladies man," Chuck explained with an amused smirk, finishing off his glass of scotch and setting it down on the bar. Alex blushed. "What's her name?"

"Emily," he replied, looking down at his feet.

"Is that her?" Nate asked, gesturing to a little girl on the other side of the room who kept looking over at them every ten seconds.

Alex nodded, "That's her." He glanced over at her and their eyes met accidentally, causing him to blush and look away quickly.

Chuck looked on, shaking his head. "What was that?" he asked. His son shrugged. "You just had the perfect opportunity there."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "By the way, can you get two lemonades from the bar for me Dad?"

He nodded, turning to the bartender and asking for two glasses of lemonade. He cleared his throat, before setting his hand on his son's shoulder, "Alright Alex, listen to your father. I know what I'm talking about when it comes to the ladies."

"Here we go," Nate commented. He and Dan laughed.

Chuck glared at them before continuing, "Anyway, I'm going to tell you exactly what to do to make this girl like you."

Alex gave his father a skeptical look. "This coming from the guy who used the expression 'cool kids'." Nate and Dan laughed once again, highly amused that Chuck just got owned by his nine-year-old son.

"Do you want my advice or not?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," he responded, retrieving the glasses of lemonade from the bar. "I think she already likes me so we're just going to talk."

"Are you going to ask her out?" Dan asked him.

"Maybe you should take a page out of Uncle Dan's playbook and invite her over for a game of Scrabble?" Nate suggested. The boy looked confused.

Chuck shook his head, "Scrabble? Bass men don't need board games to impress our women. Our natural charm does that for us." He smirked and added, "Limos don't exactly hurt either."

"I'm going," Alexander announced, wanting to avoid any further questions about Emily.

"Good luck son," he said, patting him on the back. "You'll be fine. You have my genes working in your favour."

"Okay Dad," he nodded, before making his way back over to Emily.

Chuck picked up the martini he ordered for Blair from the bar and announced, "I'm going to go bring my wife her drink before she kills me."

"Could you take this to Juliet?" Nate asked, gesturing to the glass of soda he had ordered for her. "I would take it to her myself but I'm kind of trying to keep my distance. She's been having these crazy mood swings lately, you know because of the pregnancy."

"Sure Nathaniel," he responded with a sigh, not particularly happy about having to bring the woman anything. They had never gotten along in the seven years that Nate and Juliet had been together. He picked up Juliet's drink and made his way over to the three women seated on the couch. "For you, my love," he said, handing Blair her martini.

She smiled and commented, "Such an obedient husband. I didn't even have to ask." She knew that Nate had told him that she wanted a drink, but she couldn't resist making a comment.

"Here," Chuck added bluntly, handing the other drink to Juliet.

She took it from him cautiously. "Can I trust that you didn't put any form of poison in my drink Charles?" she asked sweetly.

"I was going to, but I didn't think it would be fair to your innocent offspring," he retorted, gesturing to her stomach.

"How compassionate of you," Juliet responded dryly.

"Mmmm," Chuck murmered, resting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Where's Ebony?"

"Mother came to collect her a few minutes ago. Something about wanting to show her to the woman who does the advertising campaigns for Eleanor Waldorf Designs. She wants her to be the face of her new children's clothing line," Blair responded. "Have you seen Chloe lately?"

"Last I saw, she was with Thomas and a couple of other kids," he told her. "I'm pretty sure that she was recruiting minions on the staircase."

"Following in her mother's footsteps I see," Serena interjected.

"We're so proud," Blair gushed. "What about Alex? How's he doing with that girl?"

"There's a girl?" Juliet asked curiously.

Chuck nodded, "Her name is Emily and Alexander seems to be quite smitten by her." He gestured across the room to where they were standing, "They're just over there."

"Aww," Serena commented as they observed the two children sitting together in the foyer holding hands.

"Look at them," Blair added with a content sigh. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"You know he didn't even want my advice," Chuck told his wife, looking a little offended.

She chuckled, "You're just disappointed that he's actually somewhat of a gentleman, unlike you at that age."

Juliet cleared her throat and pointed out, "I think you spoke too soon." They gave her a confused look, so she gestured to Alex and Emily.

They looked on in surprise as the little girl pulled her hand out of Alex's with a disgusted expression, before standing up and throwing her drink in his face. Emily then stormed off, leaving Alex sitting in the foyer drenched with lemonade. Blair gaped at the scene, before turning to Chuck with a shocked look. He just smirked and commented, "That's my boy."

"What happened?" Blair asked. "Everything was going so well."

"If he's anything like his father, he probably tried something pervy on her," Serena said, receiving a glare from Chuck.

"He's nine Serena," she pointed out bluntly, feeling that it was her duty as a mother to defend her young son.

"Shh!" Juliet shushed them. "He's coming over here!"

The couple gave their son an incredulous look as he approached them, completely covered in lemonade. "What happened?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing," Alex muttered, grabbing a napkin from the coffee table to dry himself off with.

"Why did Emily throw her drink at you?" Serena asked him straight out. She was never one for subtlety.

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled, looking down at his wet shirt with a frown.

"Alex," Blair started, giving her son a look that could scare the toughest of criminals into a confession.

Alexander sighed and admitted, "I tried to kiss her."

"You what?" Chuck and Blair asked in unison.

"Sweetie you just met the girl," Blair pointed out.

"Exactly," Chuck nodded in agreement. "You're supposed to flirt with her, then kiss her." His wife hit his arm, giving him a disapproving look.

"But I thought she liked me," he sighed, tossing the napkin on the coffee table.

Eleanor suddenly approached them out of nowhere, observing her soaking wet grandson in confusion. "What's going on here?" she asked. "Alexander, why are you all wet?"

"He tried to kiss a girl and she chucked her drink in his face," Juliet filled her in, smiling sweetly.

She gaped at her grandson, "Alex! Why on earth would you try to kiss a girl? You're nine years old."

"Dad told me to find a pretty girl to kiss at midnight, so I did," Alex told her with a shrug.

Chuck chuckled nervously as Eleanor shot him a glare. "Charles," she scolded him. "How dare you corrupt my sweet little grandson like that!"

"I was just kidding," he responded in his own defence. "I didn't think he would actually do it."

"Well clearly, you thought wrong."

Blair, Juliet and Serena just giggled, obviously enjoying seeing Chuck be scolded by Eleanor. Blair stopped laughing suddenly and asked, "Mom, where's Ebony?"

"She's right here dear," she responded, turning to where she had set the toddler down beside her a moment ago. However, there was no sign of her. "She was just here," Eleanor insisted with a worried look.

"You don't know where she is?" Chuck asked incredulously. "I may have corrupted my son but at least I didn't lose him."

"Shut up Chuck, just help me find her," Blair interjected, before an argument occurred between her husband and mother. She stood up from the couch and began to scan the room for her youngest daughter. Not an easy task considering the room was packed with party guests.

"She has to be around here somewhere," Eleanor pointed out as she also started looking for Ebony.

"She'd better be," Blair retorted worriedly.

"Don't worry B," Serena said as she and Juliet also stood up from the couch. "We'll help look for her. We'll find her in no time."

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. "Let's all split up and look for her." Then, she hurried off towards the bar in search of her daughter, calling out, "Ebony!"

Chuck made his way into the foyer, where he found his eldest daughter sitting on the staircase with three other girls seated in front of her, two or three stairs down. He shook his head at the eerily familiar scene and asked, "Chloe, have you seen your sister?"

"The Queen doesn't speak to commoners," one of Chloe's minions interjected.

"Excuse me?" he retorted.

"It's okay Veronica, it's just my Daddy," Chloe insisted, before glancing over at her father. "Last time I saw her, she was with Grandma."

Chuck sighed, "Are you sure you haven't seen her walking around by herself?"

"I'm sure," she replied. "Excuse me Daddy, but I have business to attend to," she added, gesturing for her minions to stand up. "Amanda decided to wear a pair of horrible brown shoes to the party, so I have to give her a warning."

"She did say that her Mom made her wear them," the blonde minion interjected.

Chloe rolled her eyes and snapped back, "Do you want to be replaced?" The other girl immediately shut her mouth.

He shook his head and commented, "You girls have fun." He proceeded to continue his search when, Chloe's voice stopped him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Chloe?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"Can me and my friends go for a ride in the limo by ourselves one day?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him sweetly. "It would be so much fun!"

He gave his daughter a look of disbelief and replied simply, "Absolutely not."

Chloe's face fell and she protested, "But Daddy..."

Unable to refuse his children anything, Chuck sighed and told her, "I'll think about it." As the little girls rejoiced, he started towards the cloakroom to see if Ebony had wandered in there. He stopped when the elevator opened and Bart and Lily stepped out.

"Charles," Lily greeted him with a smile, giving him a brief hug. "Happy New Year."

"Lily, Dad, nice to see you," he responded, giving his father a polite nod.

"Hi Grandpa Bart, hi Grandma Lily," Chloe grinned as she skipped over to them, leaving her minions behind.

"Hello Chloe," Bart addressed her, patting her on the head to her annoyance. She grimaced and straightened her headband with a sigh.

"How are you sweetie?" Lily asked, kissing her on the top of her head.

Chloe smiled sweetly, "I'm very good. Daddy's going to let me and my friends ride in the limo by ourselves!"

"Is he now?" Bart asked, giving his son a questioning look.

"I said I would think about it Chloe," Chuck told his daughter, before turning back to Bart and Lily.

"Grandpa, maybe I could take a ride in your helicopter one day as well?" the little girl asked, putting on a sweet, innocent look.

"You've been in the helicopter before," Bart reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, "Not by myself."

"Alright princess, why don't you go back to your friends? They're looking a little lost without you," Chuck told her, gesturing in the direction of the other girls. He turned back to his father and step-mother, "I really can't talk right now, I'm looking for Ebony."

His father gave him an alarmed look, "You lost your daughter?"

"I didn't lose her, Eleanor did," he explained. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Can you help us look for her?"

"Of course," Lily insisted, handing her coat and purse to her husband. "Go check these into the cloakroom, I'll help Chuck," she instructed.

Bart went to put away the coats and and Chuck and Lily continued looking for Ebony. As they entered the living room, they heard Eleanor instruct the party to quiet down so she could announce something. "Sorry to interrupt everyone," she said as everybody turned around to face her. "We seem to have lost track of my grand daughter, Ebony. She's about two feet tall with brown, curly hair."

The party guests all began to shake their heads and respond that they hadn't seen her. Eleanor paled significantly, feeling extremely guilty for ever taking her eyes off the two-year-old. "Still nothing?" Chuck asked as he approached his very concerned looking wife.

Blair shook her head, "She's nowhere on this floor. She may be on the second floor but I have no idea how she would have gotten up those stairs."

"We'll check up there anyway," he responded, starting towards the staircase.

"I've already sent Dan and Serena up there," she told him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back.

"There's someone under this table!" Cyrus announced suddenly, causing Blair and Chuck to rush over to him. Chuck lifted up the table cloth to reveal Thomas sitting under the table, reading a book. Blair sighed in disappointment, beginning to worry about her daughter again.

"What are you doing under there Tom?" Chuck asked, gesturing for the boy to come out.

As he crawled out from under the table, he shrugged and responded, "I don't know. I was bored because Chloe wouldn't play with me. She was too busy with her minions."

"Keep looking everyone!" Cyrus announced, before continuing his search.

Blair gave the little boy a sympathetic look and told him, "I'm sure she'll come play with you soon. In the mean time, have you seen Ebony?" Thomas shook his head.

She sighed and was about to ask Chuck where they should look next when a voice announced, "I found her." They turned to see Bart walking into the room carrying a fast-asleep Ebony.

"Thank God," Blair commented as she and Chuck rushed over to retrieve their daughter. "Thank you so much Bart," she thanked her father-in-law as he handed over the small child.

"Where was she?" Chuck asked in confusion, kissing Ebony on the head. She still hadn't woken up in amongst all the commotion.

Bart gave him a small smile and explained, "I found her in the cloakroom. She was fast asleep on a pile of coats."

Blair couldn't help but chuckle as she kissed her little girl on the head and commented, "Oh dear."

"She looked quite comfortable actually, I didn't want to move her," Bart continued, actually letting out a brief laugh. Leave it to Ebony to melt Bart Bass' heart.

"You found her!" Eleanor exclaimed, rushing over and taking Ebony from Blair. She hugged her grand daughter tightly, waking her up in the process. "I was so worried."

"Mom," Blair grumbled as the two-year-old began to cry.

"What?" she remarked innocently, rubbing the toddler's back in attempt to calm her down.

"Mama," she murmered sleepily, reaching for Blair. Eleanor reluctantly handed her back to her mother.

"Maybe we should take the kids home," Blair said, turning to Chuck. "I think our children have caused enough trouble for one night."

"But it's not even midnight yet," he argued, looking down at his watch. "It's barely ten o'clock."

Blair was about to respond when they heard something that sounded like an expensive object shattering. She and Chuck exchanged a look, immediately knowing that one of their kids had something to do with it. They made their way into the foyer to investigate and found a very guilty-looking Chloe standing beside a pile of shattered ceramic which used to be an expensive vase. Chloe's minions, Emily and Alexander also stood around the big mess, looking extremely worried. "What happened here?" Blair demanded, folding her arms across her chest and eyeing each of the children.

When none of the kids answered, Chuck asked strongly, "Who did this?"

Emily and Chloe immediately pointed at each other and exclaimed in unison, "She did!"

"Which one of you was it?" he persisted with a sigh.

"She did it Daddy, she's evil!" Chloe insisted, putting on her best pout and puppy-dog eyes.

"That's not nice Chloe," Blair told her. "Tell us what happened, we won't get mad."

"It was my fault," Alexander announced.

"You did this?" Chuck asked.

He shook his head, "I didn't actually do it, but it was my fault."

"I don't understand."

"I went to Chloe and told her that Emily poured her drink on me because I wanted her help with getting back at her," Alex started, avoiding Emily's harsh glare. "Chloe and the girls confronted her and they started arguing..." He trailed off, biting his lip nervously.

"And..." Blair said expectantly.

"And Chloe pushed Emily, which made her knock the vase over," he finished.

Blair had to admit that this was something she probably would have done as a six-year-old, but nevertheless she didn't want to encourage this type of behaviour in her children. They had to be punished. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves," she told the group of children, who looked down at the floor in shame. "I'll be talking to all of your parents. As for you two, Chloe and Alexander, I'm afraid your father and I have to punish you."

"But Mommy," Chloe whined.

"Chloe," Chuck started, trying to ignore her sad little face. "Don't talk back to your mother. And you don't push people, you know better than that." The little girl huffed, knowing that her father wasn't going to give in.

"What's our punishment?" Alex sighed, looking over at Emily apologetically. She looked away immediately, wanting nothing more to do with the boy.

Blair looked to her husband expectantly, not wanting to be the one that gave out the punishment. "I suppose we'll have to ground you," Chuck decided with a sigh, looking to his wife for approval. She nodded in agreement.

"Noooo," Chloe and Alex objected in unison.

"I can't be grounded, I have places to be," Alex pointed out.

"And I'll miss Veronica's birthday party!" Chloe added with a sad pout.

Blair nodded, "That's the point. Now go find Dorota and ask her for a broom to clean up this mess."

"Fine," Alex grumbled, storming off into the living room. His sister followed behind him, looking extremely annoyed. Emily also took off, most likely to find her parents.

Blair looked up at the remaining children. She wasn't actually going to call any of their parents, but she didn't tell them that. "You girls can go now," she told them, gesturing towards the living room where the party was taking place.

"Tell your mother that we'll pay to replace the vase," Chuck told his wife as the little girls hurried out of the room. She nodded.

"They get this from you, you know," she retorted, folding her arms across her chest with a smirk.

"No arguments here," he agreed. Blair gave him a surprised look, having expected him to object to her statement. After a moment he added, "They're too smart for their own good." She shook her head in amusement.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	2. The Birds and the Bees

**I've decided to turn this story into a series of stories about the characters of Gossip Girl in the AU I was writing for in the first oneshot 'Trouble'. Whenever I think of something to write about, I'll post it here instead of creating a new story. Updates won't be very regular, I'll just write whenever I feel like it :) The chapters are in no particular order and will jump around in time a lot. They will also be mainly Chuck/Blair related, although that could change depending on what I decide to write about.**

**Just to clarify, other couples in this story will be Dan/Serena, Nate/Juliet, Lily/Bart and possibly some Nate/Serena.**

**I hope this A/N has made sense and that you all enjoy this chapter! And by the way, I know the title of this story sucks. I couldn't think of a good title, so I may change it in the future.**

* * *

Blair entered her daughter's bedroom to find Chuck lying on his stomach on Chloe's bed, with a picture book in hand. Alexander was lying in the same position beside his father. Meanwhile, Chloe was lying on Chuck's back, with her little arms wrapped around his neck. Both children were listening intently to the story that Chuck was reading them. Blair smiled, before clearing her throat to get their attention. The three brunettes looked up and gave her matching smiles. "Hi Mommy!" Chloe exclaimed, giving her mother a wave.

She made her way over to the bed and asked the children, "Do you mind if we cut storytime a little short tonight?" Blair and Chuck exchanged a knowing look. Earlier, they had decided that they were going to break the news to Alexander and Chloe that they were going to have a new sibling in seven months time.

"Why?" six-year-old Alex inquired in confusion. It wasn't everyday that his mother interrupted their storytime.

"Daddy and I have something that we want to tell you," Blair explained.

"Why don't we sit up so there's room for Mommy to sit with us?" Chuck suggested, turning his head to gesture for the three-year-old to climb off of his back. Chloe obediently jumped off, and Chuck and Alex sat up. Eventually, the four Basses were sitting together on the bed, with Chloe sitting in her mother's lap.

"Are you getting divorced?" Alex asked out of no where, looking between his parents worriedly.

Chuck's eyes widened in alarm, "Of course not. What gave you that idea?"

"Matthew's Mommy and Daddy are getting divorced," he said, referring to one of his friends from school. Matthew's parents were well-known Upper East Siders and it was no secret that they were divorcing due to infidelity on Matthew's father's part.

"Well that's because Matthew's Daddy likes to fool around with other Mommies," Chuck explained.

"Chuck!" Blair retorted, giving him a disapproving scowl.

"Which is wrong," he added, giving his wife an '_Are you happy now?'_ look.

She just shook her head and continued, "Anyway, we actually have some very exciting news." She looked to Chuck to continue, causing both Alex and Chloe to also look to their father expectantly.

He paused for a moment, feeling a little intimidated by the three sets of eyes staring at him. "Well you see..." he started. Blair gestured for him to finish. Chuck looked between to the two children and asked, "How would you two feel about having a new baby brother or sister?"

The room fell silent as the news sunk it.

Alex eventually shrugged, "I don't know."

"Baby?" Chloe repeated, turning her head to look at Blair.

She nodded, kissing her on the forehead, "That's right sweetheart." She smiled, taking Chuck's hand, "Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby."

Alexander didn't look too pleased and Chloe just looked confused. "Where is it?" she asked.

Blair chuckled, "It's not here yet. It's still growing inside Mommy's tummy."

The little girl's eyes widened in surprise and she moved off of Blair's lap, before turning around to inspect her mother's stomach. "In there?" she asked, patting it gently.

Blair nodded, rubbing her slightly protruding stomach with a smile. She was only 12 weeks along and she was starting to show already. It wasn't anything too drastic, but her stomach was noticeably rounder. "So what do you think about this?" Chuck asked. One unenthused look from his son was enough to answer his question.

"Do you have any questions Alexander?" Blair asked, trying to hide her concern. "If you want to know anything about the baby, don't be afraid to ask."

"Why are you even having another baby?" Alex retorted with a sigh. "You already have me and Chloe."

She gave him a small smile and replied, "Well we thought that it would be nice for the two of you to have another brother or sister."

"But I don't want one," he protested. Blair's face fell in disappointment and she felt her eyes well up with tears. Due to the pregnancy, she had been highly emotional lately and Alex's rejection of his unborn sibling was just making it worse.

Chuck noticed that his wife was becoming upset, so he interjected, "I'm sorry Alex, but like it or not this baby is on it's way and it's something you're going to have to get used to." The little boy scowled.

"I'm excited Mommy," Chloe stated with a grin, never one to pass up an opportunity to come across as the more obedient child. Blair tried to put on a smile for her youngest child, but she was still on the verge of tears so she wasn't very successful.

Alexander sighed dramatically, before standing up from the bed. "I'm going to my room," he told his parents. He waited a moment to see if they would react, then stormed out of the room.

Blair turned to her husband and said shakily, "I-I think you need to have a father-son talk."

"I think that would be a good idea," he agreed, standing up from the bed. He leant down to kiss her on the cheek, then kissed Chloe on the top of her head. "Goodnight Princess."

"Night Daddy," she replied.

Chuck left Blair to put their daughter to bed, and made his way down the hallway to Alex's room to speak with their son. When he approached Alex's bedroom, he found that the door was open and he was sitting on his bed with his arms folded and an unmistakeably Waldorf-like pout on his lips. Chuck couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the little boy had anticipated that sooner or later one of his parents would come looking for him, and had therefore made a much bigger scene than was necessary. He was definitely his and Blair's child. "What are you doing Alexander?" he asked in amusement, approaching his son's bed slowly.

"I'm angry," he replied simply, huffing to emphasize his statement.

"At Mommy and I?" Chuck asked in confusion. He had expected Alex to be upset, but not angry.

Alex nodded, "I don't want you to have another baby. Please take it back."

"We can't take it back," he responded, taking a seat beside his son.

"Why not?"

He chuckled and explained, "Because it's a baby, not an unwanted gift." He saw that a smile was beginning to appear on Alex's lips, but the little boy was doing his best to fight it. Chuck knew that something else was worrying the boy. He couldn't be this against the new baby without a good reason. "What's going on Alex?" he asked gently. "What's really bothering you about this whole baby thing?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know."

Chuck gave him a skeptical look, "Yes you do, or you wouldn't be upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm angry," he corrected him.

"Right," he acknowledged. "So why are you angry?"

Alex unfolded his arms and looked down at his hands to avoid his father's questioning eyes. "Why do you have to have another baby?" the little boy asked suddenly. "Don't you want me and Chloe anymore?"

"Of course we want you," Chuck replied strongly, causing Alex to look up at him. Chuck knew what it was like to grow up thinking that your father didn't want you, so he was quite concerned that his own son was starting to feel that way. "We love you and your sister very much," he continued. "I don't want you to think for even a second that we don't, okay?"

He nodded slowly, before repeating, "Then why are you and Mommy having a baby?"

"Because we love being your parents so much that we want to experience being parents all over again," Chuck said, hoping that his son would understand his explanation.

He blinked, before asking softly, "So you still love me?"

"Mommy and I will always love you," he promised. "That's never going to change. Even if we have another ten babies."

Alex's eyes widened in alarm, "Don't have ten babies!"

"We won't," Chuck laughed, ruffling the boy's dark hair. "I promise."

"We definitely won't be having ten babies," Blair added, entering the room. She had been standing in the hallway for the last few minutes, listening in on their conversation. Chuck and Alex looked up at her as she made her way over to the bed, sitting beside her husband.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."

She smiled, leaning over to kiss Alex on the head. "So if Daddy and I promise to not have any more babies after this one, can you welcome just one more baby into our family?" she asked.

"I guess so," Alex replied, returning the smile. After a moment, he asked, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course," Chuck nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," he began, "if the baby is growing inside Mommy's tummy, how did it get in there in the first place?" He looked to his parents with a puzzled look.

Blair and Chuck exchanged looks. She cleared her throat, before standing up from the bed, "I think I'll leave Daddy to answer that one. He's much better at explaining it than I am."

"What?" he spoke up, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Goodnight boys," she chuckled. She winked at her husband, before hurrying out of the room.

Chuck glared after his wife, before looking back to Alex, who was still waiting for an answer. "Uh..." he began nervously.

* * *

A couple of days later, Alex and Chloe were being taken care of by Bart and Lily while Blair and Chuck went to a doctor's appointment. Chloe was in the living room with Lily having a tea party, while Alex accompanied his grandfather in the study. Bart was looking over some paperwork at his desk, while his grandon sat beside him drawing. "Grandpa," Alex started, setting down his crayon to tap him on the shoulder.

"Yes Alex?" Bart responded, looking up from the papers.

"Did you know that Mommy and Daddy are having a baby?" he asked, before picking up his crayon and resuming his drawing.

He nodded, "Yes I did. Are you excited about having another brother or sister?"

Alex shrugged, "I guess so. I'll be excited if I get a brother. I really want a brother."

"What if it turns out to be a girl?" Bart asked in amusement.

"Then I would have two sisters," he concluded, making a face. That made no sense to him. He already had one sister and definitely did not want or need another. Bart chuckled, before turning his attention back to the work in front of him. "Grandpa," the little boy started again, tapping his grandfather on the shoulder once more.

The man sighed, but responded patiently, "Alexander."

"Do you know how the baby got into Mommy's tummy?" Alex asked innocently.

Bart looked to his grandson in alarm, before coughing uncomfortably. "I think that's a question for your mother or father Alex," he stated, hoping that the child would drop the subject.

However, just like any other curious six-year-old, the boy continued. "I asked my Dad, but I think he lied to me," he said with a frown.

He paused for a moment, before asking reluctantly, "What did he tell you?"

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chloe exclaimed, running towards her parents as they stepped out of the elevator. Chuck looked alarmed as he saw the little girl about to collide with Blair's stomach. He managed to get to his daughter before she did so, picking her up and lifting her into his arms. Chloe blinked in confusion and protested, "Hey!"

Chuck kissed her on the cheek and asked, "Remember what I told you about how we behave around Mommy now that she's having a baby?"

"...be gentle?" she guessed.

"And why do we have to be gentle?" he prompted her.

"So we don't hurt the baby or Mommy," Chloe finished confidently.

Chuck nodded, setting her back down, "That's right." She went to hug her mother more carefully, as Lily approached them.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" she asked, greeting her step-son with a brief hug.

"It was good," Blair smiled. "The baby is perfectly healthy."

Lily smiled, "Oh, I'm so glad."

"Where's Alex?" she asked, looking around the penthouse for her son.

"He's in the study with Bart," she explained. "Chloe and I were having a girls-only tea party, weren't we sweetheart?" The little girl nodded with a grin.

"Charles, Blair, you're back," Bart stated, as he and Alexander came downstairs together, having heard Blair and Chuck arrive. Alex greeted his parents, before he and Chloe hurried off to play. "How did everything go with the doctor?" Bart asked, once the children were out of earshot.

"Another healthy baby Bass is on its way," Blair informed him with a smile, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

He responded with a hint of a smile, "Good. The board will be pleased. The more family-orientated approach to running Bass Industries is doing wonders for business. The news of this pregnancy will no doubt add to its success."

Chuck remarked sarcastically, "Thank god. That's what we were truly concerned about."

Bart just sighed as Lily and Blair tried to hide their amusement. "You know Charles," he started after a moment, "I was talking to Alexander a moment ago and I think you and I need to have a word about the birds and the bees talk you gave him."

"He told you about that?" Chuck asked, completely mortified.

He nodded and continued with a straight face, "I think you're a little confused. You would think that after having two children you would realize that babies aren't actually brought by the stork."

Blair turned to her husband with a disapproving look, "That's what you told him?"

"Maybe," he winced, knowing that his wife would not be happy. He was supposed to have had a serious 'where babies come from' conversation with Alex, but had chickened out and told him the classic stork story instead.

"Really Charles?" Lily asked in amusement.

"When you told me that you handled it, I didn't know that you meant that you lied to our son," Blair scolded him. "He asked a serious question and trusted you to tell him the truth."

"I know," Chuck nodded. "But I went to tell him and I just couldn't do it. He's just a little boy, he shouldn't know about that stuff yet."

"If he's asking questions, then he's obviously ready to know," she remarked.

He gave her a puzzled look, "So according to your logic, if our children are curious about something we should just tell them the truth?"

"Yes."

"Well then why don't we just go ahead and tell them about Santa then?" he suggested. Blair slapped him on the arm and shushed him, concerned that said children were close enough to hear him.

"That's different," Lily interjected. "That's a lie that parents tell their children to make Christmas a more magical and enjoyable time for them."

"You're going to sit Alex down tonight and tell him the truth Chuck," Blair stated in a strong tone.

"But Blair-" he objected.

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off. "You're his father, if you don't tell him this stuff then who will?"

Chuck gave his father an expectant look, "Dad...?"

"Absolutely not. This is your responsibility," Bart responded, once he had realized what Chuck was suggesting. "Every parent has to have the talk with their children eventually, just get it over and done with."

"It may be embarrassing, but it has to be done," Blair chimed in.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to do it," he retorted.

"I'll have the talk with Chloe when she's old enough, I promise," she swore. "And if this baby turns out to be a girl, I'll talk to her as well."

Chuck groaned, "So if the baby is a boy, I'm going to have to go through this all over again?"

"I'm afraid so," Blair responded with an amused grin.

* * *

"How did it go?" Blair asked, looking up from where she was lying in bed reading a magazine.

Chuck climbed into bed beside her with a mortified look on his face. "I told him," he stated bluntly. "Now let's never speak of it again."

"Until our next son comes to you in six years time wanting to know where babies come from," she teased, flipping the page of her magazine nonchalantly.

His eyes widened in alarm at the thought. He leant over so that his face was in line with Blair's stomach and said, "Please be a girl." He paused to set his hand on her belly, before adding, "In fact, you are a girl. Don't try to fight it."

"But Daddy, I'm a boy," Blair said in a high-pitched voice, which was apparently her interpretation of what a male fetus sounded like.

Chuck shot her a playful glare and she collapsed in a fit of giggles. "That's not funny," he stated, unable to stop a smile from appearing on his face as he leant in to kiss her.

Fortunately for Chuck, they ended up having another girl and he never had to have that awkward conversation with any of his children again. When his two daughters started asking questions in the years following, he happily redirected them to their mother, thankful that he had been blessed with another daughter.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	3. 3am

Blair groaned as she rolled over in bed, trying to get comfortable. She was eight and a half months pregnant with her and Chuck's second child. It was now close to 3am and her unborn baby girl had been kicking her constantly all night, making it impossible to get to sleep. She looked over to where Chuck was sleeping soundly beside her with a jealous look. It wasn't fair that she was being kept up all night by their hyperactive baby, while he got a night of completely uninterrupted sleep. Blair sat up and shook him to wake him up. Chuck woke with a start, sitting up abruptly. "What? What is it?" he murmered, looking to his wife with tired eyes.

"I can't sleep Chuck," she pouted. "The baby keeps kicking me."

He rolled his eyes and laid back down on his pillow. "So you woke me up so we can 'not sleep' together," he muttered, closing his eyes.

She gave him a shove and insisted, "Bass, I'm serious." Tears began to fill her eyes out of pure frustration. She was extremely hormonal lately and there was only so much she could take before bursting into tears.

Chuck noticed the change in her voice and opened his eyes once more. When he saw that she was in tears, he gestured for her to lay back down. "Come here Blair," he said. She laid down slowly and he pulled her into his arms and held her as close as he could with her belly in the way. He could tell that she was exhausted and emotional and really needed him at the moment. "No more tears, okay," he murmered, kissing her on the cheek.

"I just want to sleep," Blair sobbed against his chest. "I'm exhausted and Alex is going to be up in a few hours and I-"

"It's okay," he hushed her. "I'll take care of Alex, don't worry. You can sleep in as long as you like." She didn't reply, but he could feel her nod slightly against his chest. He waited for her to calm down, before asking gently, "What can I do?"

She looked up at him with a shrug, "I don't know. It's not like you can stop our daughter from kicking me every other second." She groaned as she felt the baby stretch inside her once more.

"What is it?" Chuck asked in alarm.

"She's stretching," Blair pouted, looking down to her belly.

He shifted away from her slightly so he had a better view of her stomach. To his surprise, he could actually see the baby moving. Every now and then a bump would appear on Blair's rounded belly and Chuck assumed that it was the baby's hand or foot. He recalled seeing Alexander do the same thing when Blair was pregnant with him, but it never ceased to amaze him. "Did you see that?" he asked, his hand drifting down to her stomach so he could feel the baby kicking for himself.

"I _felt_ that," she corrected him with a sigh. It was difficult to appreciate how amazing it was to see the baby moving inside her when she was tired, cranky and just wanted to get some sleep.

"I think that was a hand," Chuck commented in surprise as he saw a hand-shaped outline push out from Blair's stomach. He touched it gently and it went back in.

"Not helping," Blair stated through gritted teeth, trying her best not to yell.

"I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do," he replied, rubbing her stomach in attempt to calm the restless fetus. "Apart from attempting to sing her to sleep, there's not much I can do." He sat up suddenly, having an idea about how to put the baby to sleep. "Where's your iPod?"

"Please don't try to sing Chuck," she grimaced, putting her hand over her stomach protectively. "Don't subject our child to that."

He glared at her before clarifying, "No. I was going to put some music on to put the baby to sleep."

Blair sighed once more, not having too much faith in this idea of his working. "It's on the dresser," she stated tiredly.

Chuck retrieved the iPod Touch and headphones, then climbed back into bed. He slipped the headphones onto Blair's belly before searching through the music on the iPod. "What would put an almost 9-month old fetus to sleep?" he wondered out loud.

"Nothing Pop, that will just encourage her," Blair said, managing a small smile.

"And here I was about to soothe our child to sleep with 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'," he retorted sarcastically. She giggled and he smiled at the fact that he had made her laugh.

"Well you know how much I love Cyndi Lauper, but I don't think that's going to have quite the effect we were hoping for," she said, watching as Chuck continued to browse through her iPod. "Give it to me," she demanded after a minute, starting to become impatient. He handed it over immediately, knowing how temperamental she could be when pregnant. "I think I have some classical music on here," she muttered. "Remember when I played it to Alex when I was pregnant with him?"

"That's right," Chuck recalled. Blair's last pregnancy seemed so long ago now, even though their little boy was only three years old. He could only vaguely remember it. He just remembered feeling anxious in the time leading up to Alex's birth. He wasn't as worried this time around, having seen Blair go through a perfectly healthy pregnancy before. The fears he had about something happening to her during childbirth were still there though and would probably never go away.

"Found it," Blair announced, selecting the song that she was looking for. She set her iPod down on the pillow beside her head, then patted the bed beside her. "Lie down with me Bass."

It was only then that Chuck realized that he was still sitting up for some reason. He laid back down beside her, taking her hand in his own. "Better?" he asked softly, stroking her hand with his thumb.

She nodded, "The baby seems calmer now."

"Good," he breathed a sigh of relief, leaning over to kiss her gently. "Try to get some sleep."

She nodded once more as her eyes began to close. "I love you Chuck," she murmered with a yawn.

"I love you too," he responded as he started drifting off to sleep himself.

They had both almost fallen asleep, when the classical piece ended and the iPod changed to some unbeat Pop song. Blair awoke with a start as she felt the baby jump in surprise inside her. She then began to stretch and kick once more, to her mother's annoyance. "No!" she exclaimed, pulling the headphones off her stomach in frustration. She grabbed the iPod to pause the song.

Chuck was startled by her exclamation and awoke in confusion, "What happened?"

Blair looked up from her iPod with a sob and explained, "It was on shuffle!" Before he could process her statement, the iPod was being thrown across the room and into the nearest wall.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
